Lindsey Vain
Lindsey Vain Mills is the tech expert of the Townville Police Department. Profile Lindsey is an expert in computing who works at the Townville Police Department. She is a short girl with white skin and black hair. She has a strand of hair dyed blue. When she's working, she wears a green jacket which is open in the middle. Underthat, she wears a pink t-shirt with the words "あなたのための愛" written in white, which mean "Love for you". Lindsey is very intelligent and she likes to help others. She had a crush on Octavius but later she found out he was homosexual. Lindsey told Chief Smith that Octavius was a great policeman and so did the player. This made Alan Smith join Octavius to the team. She is afraid of heights, and is currently dating Evan Day. Her favorite animal is a butterfly and her favorite food is okonomiyaki. Her hair is currently dyed with pink strands, but it used to be blue strands throughout the entirety of Season 1 (Townville). Notable Case Events *Case #1, The Murdered Milker: In this case, Lindsey met the player for the first time after the killer had been arrested. She investigated Rico Marchi's inactive company. *Case #12, Bake My Body: Lindsey got really mad at Evan in this case because he had to read the content of a flash drive and was using her computer after the player had unlocked it. She shouted at Evan and told him that she would analyze the USB drive and tell him once she'd finished. *Case #19, Purchase A Murder: Lindsey found out that Doodley was already free and that the grafitti at the crime scene was made by him. The team found this information really useful. *Case #25, Red Waters: Lindsey was able to lure Mayor Zachariah Loas into lending her a public surveillance footage. This record showed Arnold Eastfield throwing a big black bag at Holland River. *Case #37, Off With The Head: Lindsey met Octavius Keys for the first time and tried to flirt him. Unfortunately, she found out Octavius was gay. It was also discovered she has an ex-boyfriend called Orlando Edra. *Case #39, Dress The Veins: Lindsey and Octavius partnered the player during this investigation due to Evan's absence. She found out that Orlando, her ex-boyfriend, was bisexual and Octavius' ex as well. *Case #40, Suspended Match: Lindsey found Orlando Edra, who was currently dating Harry Clover, and confronted him about hiding his sexuality from her. She also got tasked with investigating Jessica Trimmle's death, which led her to think Ash was Dr. Cyanide and telling him her theory. *Case #42, The Parking Lot Of Homicides: Evan managed to take Harry Clover's cellphone and gave it to Lindsey for its analysis. She found here a clue to arrest a killer, but she would also find more things later. Besides, she found out that Jessica Trimmle had had a son when she was young. She arranged a meeting for the player with this man, but he died before he could be interrogated. Analysis |-|Countryside = Case #1, The Murdered Milker: * Money (00:02:00) Case #2, Riverside Slaughter: * Letter (03:00:00) * Victim's will (03:00:00) Case #3, Decease Behind The Trees: * Footprints (00:35:00) * Thayst tire track (03:00:00) * Laptop (03:00:00) * Fingerprints (01:30:00) * Fingerprints (01:30:00) Case #4, The Crimes At Work: * Fingerprints (00:30:00) * Surveillance camera (04:00:00) * Serial numbers (02:00:00) Case #5, Can't Touch This: * Check (04:00:00) Case #6, Shoot, Carry, Hang: * Surveillance camera (04:00:00) * Fingerprints (00:30:00) * Name (00:02:00) * Fingerprints (03:00:00) * Cellphone (01:00:00) * Footprint (06:00:00) * Fingerprints (02:00:00) * Code (00:30:00) Case #7, Bullets Above: * ID number (00:05:00) * Fingerprints (03:00:00) * Fingerprints (03:00:00) * Signature (00:02:00) Case #8, Within The Fire: * Serial number (00:30:00) * Cellphone (06:00:00) * Fingerprints (01:00:00) * Laptop (06:00:00) * Phone number (03:00:00) * Check (01:00:00) Case #9, Arabian Poison: * Snake (06:00:00) * Photo (03:00:00) * Fingerprints (03:00:00) * Fingerprints (01:00:00) * Hidden message (03:00:00) * Fingerprints (00:30:00) Case #10, Swimming Dead: * Fingerprints (02:00:00) * Register book (00:30:00) * Fingerprints (06:00:00) * Surveillance record (04:00:00) * Teddy bear (03:00:00) Case #11 Murder Behind Bars: * Fingerprints (00:05:00) |-| Commercial Area = Case #12, Bake My Body: * Fingerprints (00:05:00) * Flash drive (02:00:00) Case #13, End Of The Flight: * Computer (06:00:00) * Note (02:00:00) * Laptop (02:00:00) * Cellphone (04:00:00) * Tablet (02:00:00) * Passport (04:00:00) Case #14, The Corpse Which Smelled Right: * Fingerprints (03:00:00) * Surveillance camera (06:00:00) * Smartphone (06:00:00) * Barcode (03:00:00) Case #15, Jewels Of Death: * ID (00:05:00) * Card name (00:10:00) * Expedients (03:00:00) * Fingerprints (03:00:00) * Video projector (03:00:00) * Will's designs (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) Case #16, Evil Dinner: * Surveillance camera (04:00:00) Case #17, Dead End: * Victim's ID (01:00:00) * Fingerprints (03:00:00) * Cellphone (06:00:00) * Burnt paper (03:00:00) * Serial (03:00:00) Case #18, Buried With Roses: * Serial (06:00:00) * Message in Spanish (01:00:00) * Cellphone (06:00:00) Case #19, Purchase A Murder: * Fingerprints (00:30:00) * Grafitti (02:00:00) Case #20, Souvenirs For A Grave: * Flower sculpture (03:00:00) * Surveillance record (03:00:00) Case #21, Rocky Knife: * Fingerprints (02:00:00) * Killer's photo (06:00:00) * Phone number (03:00:00) * Sculpture (03:00:00) Case #22, Sweep The Eyes: * Complaint letter (03:00:00) |-|Downtown = Case #23, Greed Of The Treasures: * Surveillance camera (06:00:00) * Barcode (03:00:00) * Surveillance device (06:00:00) * Laptop (02:00:00) * Jamin Family Company document (03:00:00) Case #24, Newspaper In Blood: * Barcode (03:00:00) * Laptop (06:00:00) * Newsletter (03:00:00) Case #25, Red Waters: * Surveillance camera (03:00:00) * Register book (03:00:00) Case #26, Hoist The Dead: * Fibers (06:00:00) * Fingerprints (03:00:00) * Signature (00:30:00) * Surveillance record (03:00:00) Case #27, Sudden Death: * Serial (03:00:00) * Surveillance camera (03:00:00) * Serial (03:00:00) Case #28, A Lethal Campaign: * Fingerprints (03.00:00) * Micro-device (06:00:00) * Contracts (06:00:00) Case #29, Jump To Hell: * Occult drawings (03:00:00) * Code (03:00:00) Case #30, Climb Out The Culvert: * Surveillance camera (06:00:00) Case #31, Wardrobed Corpse: * Jade River Holdings card (03:00:00) * Surveillance camera (06:00:00) * Small table (03:00:00) Case #32, White Ghoulish Nurses: * Fingerprints (06:00:00) * Unknown device (03:00:00) * Fingerprints (03:00:00) |-|Residential Zone = Case #34, Guns In The Backyard: * Surveillance record (06:00:00) * Coded message (03:00:00) * Paper sheet (04:00:00) * Serial (03:00:00) * Documents (03:00:00) Case #35, A Cake To Die For: * Exploded cake (10:00:00) * Cellphone (04:00:00) * Surveillance camera (06:00:00) * Gun designs (03:00:00) Case #36, Soccer And Firecrackers: * Fingerprints (04:00:00) Case #37, Off With The Head: * Cellphone (08:00:00) * Surveillance camera (06:00:00) * Fingerprints (03:00:00) * Vomit (08:00:00) * Laptop (04:00:00) Case #38, Up The Roof: * Phone number (03:00:00) * Cellphone (04:00:00) * Phone number (03:00:00) Case #39, Dress The Veins: * Barcode (02:00:00) * Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #40, Suspended Match: * Fingerprints (03:00:00) * Tickets (04:00:00) Case #41, Killing In The Borderline: * Barcode (04:00:00) Case #42, The Parking Lot Of Homicides: * Surveillance record (06:00:00) Case #43, The Restaurant Phantom: * Fingerprints (04:00:00) * Flash drive (08:00:00) * Threaten note (04:00:00) * Video camera (06:00:00) Case #44, Demise In Fresh Air: * Cellphone (04:00:00) * Surveillance camera (08:00:00) * Laptop (06:00:00) |-| Cultural Center = Case #45, The Heinous Painting: Trivia *Lindsey took Sabrina's place in one analysis during the events of Case #26. *Lindsey didn't analyze analyze during the events of Case #33, Fishy Tastes, but she made an appearance. Appelations Category:Townville content